Swan Queen: Niñez
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Desde el día que Emma conoció a Regina terminó enamorada de ella sin poder evitarlo.
1. La chica de cabellos largos y azabaches

**_Moar Swan Queen_**

**_Inspirado en las imagenes que pondré como carátula, seran una serie de fics_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Swan Queen<span>_**

**_Niñez_**

Cuando Regina Mills era niña simplemente era educada, simple, linda, tierna y agradable.

Le gustaba demasiado la equitación al igual que natación, era una chica de esas chicas orquesta, que hacía de todo.

Emma Swan era de las que se pasaban el día jugando con chicos cosas masculinas, vestía y actuaba como uno, no le molestaba ensuciarse ni meterse en problemas, era más, le gustaba.

Siempre era leal, buena persona, simple, buena jugadora, valiente y exploradora, la amiga perfecta.

**_Todo por una rosa_**

Se conocieron de una fiesta de cumpleaños, de esas en la que los niños tenían payasos y esas cosas de niño.

Emma se había escapado, jugaban a las escondidas y de esa forma se quedó escondida en un campo de flores. Simplemente así era como se encontró con otra chica que estaba allí.

—Hey ¿También te escondes?—Le preguntó susurrando para no ser encontrada. Pero la otra solo leía

—No…en realidad buscaba algún lugar tranquilo para leer, pero veo que tú si—Le dijo sin levantar la vista del libro, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió—Oh, te lastimaste—notó y tomó su mentón.

Emma tenía la nariz sangrando con un moretón, sucede que corriendo se dio contra un árbol, así que la otra se la limpió y de su pequeño bolso sacó una curita y se la puso

—Listo—Y le dio un beso muy muy dulce en su nariz, un poco más arriba del lastimado para no hacerle doler.

Desde ese día y ese tierno detalle, Emma se enamoró completamente de Regina aun sin conocerle ni saber el nombre.


	2. Jugando con fuego (parte 1)

**_La verdad no pensaba seguir estos fics, porque me parecía bien con solo un one shot, pero no resistí xD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jugando con el fuego<span>_**

—Que no lo hagas

—Claro que lo haré

—Ruby…

—Emma

— ¡Ruby!

Pero no pudo detenerlo.

La pequeña de su amiga ya lo había hecho.

— ¡Pero si serás!...—Y empujó a su amiga entre los arbustos— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?—Le preguntó molesta en susurros para no ser notadas.

—Nada, además sabes que…—Pero le taparon la boca.

— ¿Estás locaaa? ¡No puedes hablar encima fuerte, eres una imbécil!—Le dijo molesta aun en susurros aunque llenos de ira.

Lo que había pasado es que Emma caminaba con su amiga por un barrio de gente adinerada.

Todo porque esa niña se había olvidad su libro, esa niña de cabello negro, actos dulces y voz preciosa.

No sabía dónde vivía así que comenzaron a indagar, y ya que uno de sus padrastros era policía, y comprendió por qué la niña quería encontrar a esa otra chica, aceptó en ayudarles, así que les dio una dirección.

Y a pesar de estar súper perdidas sabían que si preguntaban a cada rato la dirección a las personas que pasaran la encontrarían. Así que lo hicieron, y terminaron en frente.

Ruby entonces con una mirada pícara le dijo que llamara a la puerta, o ella lo haría, pero Emma se negó y antes que pudiera detenerla tocó la puerta, entonces la llevó casi alzada a los arbustos del frente.

—Estás como una cabra…

—Sí, pero mira, allí tu amiguita está por abrir la puerta…


	3. Idiota (parte 2)

**Perdonen la tardanza de la actualización de todos mis fics, pasa que estoy buscando departamento, y por eso viajo, eso me cuesta tiempo y no llego a poder hacer nada. Pero pronto tendré tiempo libre.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Eres idiota<span>_**

—H-Hola…—Murmuró a penas cuando vio a la chica abrir la puerta.

Ruby estaba que no podía aguantar la risa, mientras que Emma planeaba matarle en cuanto la morena se distraiga.

—Oh, hola…vaya sorpresa—Dijo algo desconcertada la dueña de la casa, se le veía extrañada por su repentina aparición— ¿A qué debo tu visita?

La rubia se puso algo nerviosa, y comenzó a pensar seriamente en ahorcar a su amiga.

—Ah…ehm…yo. Nada, solo…—Divagar no ayudaba y rogaba al cielo no comenzar a tartamudear.

—Vinimos para ver si querías hacer algo esta tarde. Jugaremos con otros chicos en el parque ¿quieres unírtenos?—Se adelantó Ruby porque prácticamente podía ver a la otra chica que comenzaría a tener sus tics de nervios si es que no hacia algo antes.

La morena le miró a ambas. La verdad no estaba acostumbrada a salir a jugar como los demás niños de su edad…el hecho de tener una madre exigente no se lo había dejado fácil, así que con esa invitación simplemente sonrió, aunque no estaba segura si sería buena idea, en cualquier momento su madre podría regresar y no sería bueno que no estuviese en casa esperándole.

—Yo, agradezco la invitación, pero no estoy segura si…—Comenzó a decir algo incómoda, pero la detuvieron.

—No, tienes que venir— Dijeron ambas niñas del otro lado al unisonó.

—Si lo piden así…—Sonrió aun más con eso y luego de ir a cambiar ese vestido blanco, porque no es buena idea jugar con eso puesto, por ropa de deporte fue con ellas.


End file.
